Foolish Little Brother
by Praecipula
Summary: NaruSasu. One-shot. Of all reasons available that his younger brother could give him for coming unexpectedly to his school, it was this. Itachi watched in horror as Sasuke strode to the blond, demanding that he was his fiancé.


**Title:** Foolish Little Brother

**Author:** Praecipula

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairing:** Solely NaruSasu (despite Two-Timer, I loathe third-party to the core of my precious heart)

**Warning:** Yaoi, uh. I'll put it simply, English is not my native language and I'm struggling with it. OCCness. Every single of them. I have extreme obsession with uke-Sasuke, seme-Naru with an almost asshole attitude and the glamorous life of being a high-profile citizen.

**Author's note:** This was supposed to be for UCHIHA ITACHI'S b-day last June 9 but dammit to hell, my net connection was cut! It was frustrating as fuck! Especially now that I'm starting college and with all this home works, I'm surprise I'd managed it without internet's help for a while. Glad it's back thou. *sniff* I'm really having a hard time adjusting to college life for multiple reasons. I'm lazy and have an unhealthy obsession with procrastination so it's like I'm force to do this and that in just a day. Dammit.

**Summary:** NaruSasu. One-shot. Of all the reason his younger brother could give him for coming unexpectedly to his school, it was this. Itachi watched in horror as Sasuke strode to the blonde, demanding that he was his fiancé.

* * *

**FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER**

Uchiha Itachi focused his gaze ahead, tucking his bangs behind his ear in a discreet manner. He paid no attention to the morons snickering beside him as they continued drooling over the humongous breasts currently displaying itself in front, its owner glaring daggers at her student.

When the snickers didn't die down, he took it upon his responsibility to kick the blond man that started the whole thing. He heard a pained yelp before an elbow shoved him; almost making him tumbled on the other side. He scowled in threateningly manner.

"Uzumaki." He grated, making the men suddenly quiet down. "Will you please stop this bullshit or I'll be the one throwing you two out of this room."

"Come-"

"One."

"Ita-"

"Two."

"Che. Fine." Raising both his hands in surrender, Naruto Uzumaki gave one last glare of his own before huffing in annoyance at being reprimanded. The brunet beside him didn't stop laughing though even if the dark-haired man widened his eyes in second warning.

Itachi reached for Naruto's ball pen and threw it into the grinning brunet. "You too Inuzuka. Tsunade's staring at us."

They looked as the blonde woman hissed in compressed irritation at the three students sitting at the farthest back of the class. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the mischievous expression of the two most loud-mouthed students on campus and the usual stoic façade of the top candidate for summa cum laude.

"Uzumaki. Inuzuka." Tsunade called in a loud voice, her hand slamming her book hard as she pointed a finger at the suddenly tensed men. "Out."

Naruto was already standing up, ready to defend himself. "But Granny, we weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Not doing anything? You had been giggling and staring at my chest since I walked into this room!"

"We weren't giggling!"

"OUT!"

"B-But-"

"Now. Or you won't be coming to this class for the whole semester."

Kiba growled, snatching his bag from his seat while he forced the protesting blond to do the same. He gestured to the Uchiha calmly taking notes before yelling, "What about Itachi? He had-"

"What did I say, idiots?" Tsunade lost her patience and was now hollering at the two students, pointedly ignoring their hesitancy to get out. Stalking to the door, she opened it harshly. "The door's open."

Naruto huffed, marching towards the door while Kiba followed behind. They glowered at the clearly amused students before finally exiting the door, giving one last pleading look on their professor but the woman just shut the door in their faces.

"Now that the annoyance was gone, I'll proceed." She grinned cheerfully, a slight bounce visible on her feet as she stepped onto the blackboard once again. Itachi scoffed in disbelief before focusing his attention to the lesson once again.

It was always been the centre of mystification at how a diligent, hard-working (not really) and oozing of unnamed intelligence Uchiha Itachi came to befriend two of the greatest morons that ever laid foot on the University. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were practically the talk of the campus when it comes to party and socializing.

Coming from both political families, the blond and the brunet were spoiled to the core by their influential name. They get whatever they want, anytime they choose to. And there were only a few people who stood up to them, namely their Tsunade, the Dean for College of Medicine and was Naruto's godmother, Jiraiya, their philosophy professor and the most terrifying of them all, the unforgiving Orochimaru who had the galls to fail Kiba and Naruto in three consecutive semester.

Oh, how the campus newspaper relished in that information.

University of Konohagakure or UniKo is famous for having students of the highest profile. And Itachi Uchiha was one of them. He not only have the brain of a genius but also the looks in which the people will gladly weep in agony at not having it bless to them. He was born into the most prominent clan of the country, The Uchiha clan. They were famous for their domination over corporate war and his father, Fugaku Uchiha was chosen as one of the richest men alive.

Their little group was the talk of every year.

Of course, Itachi wasn't really all joy about his friendship of the two but it was inevitable. Inevitable with a capital I. Naruto and Kiba hadn't stopped pestering since the day he met them on accident. They thought having him by their side would be much cooler. And in addition, the most mysterious man on campus, Hatake Kakashi was not able to get away from their evil clutches too.

When the class ended, he gathered his things in order before stepping out of the room. He was instantly snatched at Naruto and Kiba's side as they bullied him into fetching Kakashi from his class. Boring holes into their chatty heads, the idiots paid no attention at how Itachi's hands were twitching every second, itching to pummel them to the ground.

Composing himself as to taint the Uchiha name, Itachi was able to finally listen to his friend's conversation. This is the undying topic of all time, party there and here.

"Really?" Naruto perked up at Kiba. "Georgina Wilson is with Borgy now?"

The brunet grunted, crossing his arms behind his head. "Yeah. They're great though, almost perfect."

"Weren't you planning to court her?"

"Never mind that now." Kiba shrugged nonchalantly before finally paying attention to the dark-haired man scowling irritably at every person. "Hey, Itachi, I invited you last night. Why didn't you come?"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, turning to the Uchiha too. "We waited for you. Kakashi and Shikamaru were even there."

Scoffing at their moronic minds, Itachi quirked a brow while he fish out his vibrating phone from his pocket. "I had to study for the finals." As if he would ever come to the source of brainless girls, hell no.

"You're boring…" the two drawled, finally reaching Kakashi's class. They peeked inside, seeing the said student on the far left side reading Jiraiya's published perverted book with his face hidden beneath a mask. The epicness that occurred after Kiba and Naruto teamed up to unveil the hidden secret will never forgotten.

They never knew Kakashi had the canine of a dog when it comes to biting.

Naruto plucked the phone away from Itachi as he was about to answer it. "Their class over. Take this later." He grinned, dragging the protesting Uchiha inside.

"Damn it Uzumaki, give me my phone." He growled but the two just ignored him, as usual. He should probably invent another torture again to make these the brunet and the blond whimper at the mere sight of him again. They were getting more all touchy with him this past month.

Kakashi glanced at them briefly before gazing down at his book once again. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to pick you up." Kiba stated in a loud voice.

"I wasn't aware I wanted to be picked up. Go away you fools."

Plopping on the nearest seat, Naruto grumbled. "You and Itachi should become the best of friends. You have one thing in common. You suck."

Snapping his disgruntled face at the huffing blond, Itachi turned to walk away from them. He planned to go home early today and nobody could sway him from his decision come hell and heaven. He knows these two were planning to bounce lightness in an unknown place again and no thank you, Itachi has too much to think to join them in their merry ride.

"Hey, your phone's ringing again." Kiba called out, reaching for the phone in the blond's hand before throwing it at the raven. Itachi caught it in his palms, glaring daggers at them before he glanced at the caller's name. He instantly brightened when he saw it was his younger brother calling.

Oh now it's his time to torture than be tortured.

He heard loud noises at first before his brother's irritated voice came to the line. "Brother? Where are you?"

"In school."

"I know." The other line snapped before the unmistakable yelling for his bodyguard's name was shouted, demanding to get the people away from him before talking to Itachi again. "What I mean is where you are exactly? I had been searching for you all over campus and I couldn't find you! Fetch me here now!"

Itachi pressed his lips together. "Brat. I'm not coming to get you. Get away from here."

"No, I won't. Get me now or I'm telling mom." The spoiled being whined, grating on the older man's nerves unbearably.

"What are you even doing here?" Itachi signalled his friends that he was leaving and Naruto nodded grumpily, obviously not glad he wouldn't be able to come with them again.

Ignoring the lustful looks send his way, the prodigy made his way amidst the battalion of swooning fan girls. His eyes hidden beneath his bangs with his long hair swinging lightly, kept together by a loose ponytail, Itachi continued listening to the long useless babbling of his younger brother. He could already foresee a headache merrily coming its way to him. At a particular demanding tone that he walk waster, his brow twitched and he snapped his phone shut. To hell with being pleasant today.

He instantly saw him as he reached the gate, sitting pompously on the hood of his black Mercedes benz, a bulky bodyguard on his side. Wearing a prestigious high school uniform was his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. The most spoiled child on the planet, he mused in disdain.

Hair styled upward with the help of unthinkable amount of gel, Sasuke flicked his bangs to the side, irritation splashed on those dark-orbs as he scanned the ground. His eyes instantly met Itachi and with a scowl he hopped from the car and marched angrily towards the older man.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke demanded, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

Itachi felt kicking him in the gut. "You have no right using that demanding tone on me. What are you doing here?"

For the past four years of his university life the times Sasuke visited him at scool were zero to none. The man had always expressed his displeasure at stepping foot inside the huge campus with a reasoning that he won't be peaking at the hellish life of a college student. Or at least that what he says. Itachi clearly believed he didn't just want to get introduced as his younger brother. Sasuke had an obsession in getting away from his shadow which Itachi doesn't understand at all.

The younger man was different from him in all sense. While Sasuke prefers to brag about his wealth, Itachi wanted hidden from the prying eyes of the public. And Sasuke has a fixation in himself, so vain. So very very vain. He would wake at the wee hours just to start his bath and spend time at it for three hours it was maddening. He would always demand the latest gadgets that weren't even out in the market yet and he has endless cravings for attention.

And to add it all, he was gay.

The exact opposite of Itachi but still the younger man fervently insisted that he was very like his older brother and that he had to make an image of its own. Itachi was almost offended at that particular tantrum.

Shrugging his shoulder dismissively with a flick of his hand, Sasuke pulled a picture from his wallet. "I'm not here for you, older brother. Why would I be?" He scoffed and Itachi had to hold himself from slapping the man's butt in punishment. Sasuke had never lived that humiliation down ever since the event. The little twink deserved it after all, after walking in on Itachi while had been in a middle of making love to his last girlfriend. "I'm here for my fiancée."

Itachi nearly choked at that. "Fiancée?"

Nuzzling the picture with his nose, Sasuke nodded with a euphoric smile. "Yes, older brother. My fiancée. I'm here to elope with him."

Feeling his veins stretching in stress, Itachi stared at the younger man in disbelief, barely registering the almost purring tone as Sasuke continued cooing at the picture. Who could it be? He had never heard any news about this fiancée; his parents had never mentioned it. And if it was true, Itachi had never seen any particular man who had the right requirements of his picky brother to be even allowed to bear the title 'fiancée'.

Bullshit.

"Go home Sasuke. Go home, drink your milk and make mother tucked you in bed." He ordered dully, turning around to leave his clearly delusional brother.

"Hey!" The raven protested, stepping in front of his brother in hurry. Eyes narrowing in panic, he started shaking Itachi's biceps as if making the older man understands. "Look, I know you don't believe me but-look, this is his picture!"

But Sasuke never lifted the thing as he stared right past his annoyed brother. Dark-orbs flashed in glee and the hand on Itachi's biceps tightened the same time Sasuke released a soft 'oh'.

Stiffening, Itachi mildly heard the two loud voices making their way towards him and his brother. He was sure there was a third person though, holding a book to his face. He tried getting Sasuke's attention again but the man was clearly in cloud nine as he slump into Itachi's chest with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, those breasts are to die for! What's wrong with appreciating it?" Naruto exclaimed followed by snickering.

"Wait-isn't that Uchiha? Hey Itachi!" Kiba's voice yelled and the dark-haired man felt a fist bump to his shoulder. He turned around to face them.

Predictably, Naruto was grinning like the fool he was, his mail bag slung across his shoulder lazily and Kiba was wearing that sheepish smile as he dragged the third person harshly. Kakashi grunted, the hand holding his book dropping a little and they all raised a questioning brow when they finally noticed the younger man pressed to him.

Kiba stepped forward; examining the small man with squinted eyes before getting a hold of Sasuke's face and tilted it upward. "Oh. Oh. Is this your younger brother Itachi? S-Sa—what's your name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." The raven whispered, still looking at something and Itachi felt dread pooling on his stomach. No, it can't be. He had never introduced his friends to his family so how would Sasuke knew them?

Pushing himself up from his older brother, Sasuke scrambled for his composure before making his way towards the blondecurrently popping a candy on his mouth. Naruto raised a confused brow, his mouth still poised open and before anyone could react, Sasuke tip-toed and place a soft kiss on the lips of a shocked blond.

Naruto gaped in surprise while Sasuke gazed at him in pure adoration. "Hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Your fiancée."

_NO! NO! NOOO!_

Itachi stood frozen, disbelief written all over his face as he continued staring at the two. No, it can't be. Sasuke had never met Naruto his entire life, why would he spewing shits like this? He could feel his friends holding their laughter in except for Naruto who was clearly as shocked as everyone were. The blond seems to have no idea too and Itachi felt a little relief at that. It means his brother was just being foolish like he was born.

But all that relief died when a smile slowly curve on Naruto's lips before those tanned arms encircled his younger brother's lithe body.

"Sure. My fiancée, huh?" Naruto grinned cheekily, returning the raven's gaze in amusement and he lifted his other hand to pinch those reddened cheeks. Itachi was in the middle of a heart attack.

"Dude-" Kiba spluttered while Kakashi dropped his book entirely. "What the fuck is going on? What fiancée? You're engage?"

Sasuke tilted his smiling face to them while leaning casually on the blond as if he was doing it his entire existence in earth, "No, we're not engage yet. But we'll be soon." Facing the blond, the raven place another kiss on a whiskered cheek, further amusing Naruto to no end and nearly sending his older brother face-plat on the ground. "Naruto. It's your name right? What's your last name?"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi chuckled in entertainment. "You claimed him to be your fiancée and you don't even know his name?"

Sasuke flicked them off dismissively. "We have all the time in the world for that once we get married. No need to worry about petty things like that."

"No, you're not." Itachi growled, all patience gone at having enough of this bullshit. His younger brother obviously had inhaled something today to make him behave like this. Sasuke would face his anger once they get home and he'll make him taste a bit of it right now. "You're sophomore. A high school student and already, you're thinking about marriage? You don't even know Naruto. How could you be certain his your fiancé?"

Pursing his lips at being scolded like a child, Sasuke puffed his chest out to intimidate his brother but Itachi just gave him a dead-pan look. "I'm not that young anymore! I'll be entering college in just two years and by then; Naruto clearly has a job already. And I know he's my fiancé. The moment I saw his picture, my heart says it all!" And to prove his point, Sasuke raised the said picture proudly, sending Kiba to fit of laughter.

It was a picture of Naruto that Itachi kept together with Kiba's and Kakahi's. It was on one of the outing the two had managed to drag him. The blond was wearing nothing but an orange Hawaiian short, a surf board tucked on his side while he was grinned idiotically at the camera. With a grudging admittance, Itachi agreed that indeed, Naruto looked good in it.

"So what. You saw him on a picture and suddenly decided he's the man of your life?" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke snuggled to Naruto deeper, looking up pleadingly. "Naruto, defend my honor."

Laughing heartily, the blond started walking away, his brother still enclose in his arms and he gave one smile at Itachi's displeased face. "Don't worry Itachi. I'll take care of lil' Sasuke here."

Itachi was left standing stiff while Kiba continued howling in laughter. Kakashi just shook his head and turned to leave too.

* * *

"Itachi. Give yourself a break and eat. I bought you sandwiches."

The dark-haired man turned around from his laptop to meet his smiling mother, a plate on her hands and she quietly made her way to her oldest son. Mikoto Uchiha looked like every bit an Uchiha woman should be, still holding the perfection even in the prime of her age. She was gentle, soft and holds incomprehensible fondness over her sons and faithful love to her husband. Itachi sometimes wonder how could a woman like this bore a human headache that is his younger sibling.

"Thank you, mother." He accepted the food gratefully, having been kept from eating the moment he faced his computer for his thesis.

Mikoto just tapped his shoulder lightly before turning to leave. She paused at the door when a thought struck her. "By the way, do you know where Sasuke is? He was supposed to be home six hours ago but when I checked his room, he wasn't there."

He froze momentarily, thinking of what could Sasuke and Naruto be doing that requires an enormous amount of time but he quickly wiped it out from his mind in case it turns out as one of the most horrifying scene that could pop up while he was riding along on 'all by myself'. "I don't know, mother. Maybe he has some important task in school."

"Right." His mother seemed to brighten up at that. "He was president of the Science club after all. I'll go on my way and don't forget to come out to dinner." She waited for his obligatory answer before finally exiting his room.

Rubbing his forehead, Itachi reached for a sandwich and angrily bit on it. He couldn't believe Naruto would indulge the hormonal phase of his younger brother. Sasuke clearly was in some sort of stage in his life where he would seek for older men to guide him through the hell that was high school. He would soon get over it and his blond friend…well, Naruto would most likely the one to fucked things up.

He has girls and men weeping the floor he walks. The name Uzumaki Naruto were well known in show business. Not just because the blonde's father was the current president but because Naruto himself had his share of dating famous actresses and models. He was in every event that has the word 'liquor' associated with it. And to top it all, ever move he makes in front of public were written in newspapers.

Shaking his head at having the time to think other people when he clearly has some thesis going, he popped the last piece of sandwich in his mouth before focusing his attention on the document in front of him again. Various books surrounded him and he checked them from time to time, hands typing in a rapid pace, stopping only when thinking of a theory. When his eyes strayed to the wall clock up ahead, he was surprised to see he had already spent two hours sitting there since his mother left.

He leaned back in his chair, deciding that he should probably take a break. It was already nearing dinner time. Stretching, he was startled out of his preferred silence when a flurry object entered his room and lunge at his still form. He looked down to see Sasuke grinning from ear to ear, eyes dancing in giddiness.

"What the-"

"You wouldn't believe what happened today Itachi." Sasuke cut him off midsentence, putting his upper body on the older man's lap as he stared big dark-eyes at him. "Naruto was such a gentle man. He took me for a date. There was this really expensive restaurant that he showed me and made me ate so much I actually felt a lump on my sexy stomach while we left. And then we went to an amusement park…"

"Amusement park? Really-"

"We tried every ride! The wild river gave me a heart attack but it was nothing compared to star flyer, it literally made me see death! I thought I wouldn't come out alive but Naruto held my hand through it all. But I wouldn't forgive him for making me prone to heart disease in the near future so I insisted we go to the haunted house which he avoided at all cost but in the end, he relented. He was hugging me tightly though and had his eyes close but it was okay, at least he was touching me and-"

Blah blah blah. Itachi stared at the babbling teenager with obvious impartial. He was waiting for Sasuke to notice his dead-pan look but the man was far too gone reminiscing his time with his new found love interest. Why Sasuke thought it would be such a pleasure to tell this all to him, he has no idea. Shifting his swivelled chair aside, he was delighted to hear the pain grunt when Sasuke's body fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" The man pushed himself up from the floor, all giddiness gone as he bore daggers to the older man's head.

Scoffing at his younger brother's blazing eyes; he discreetly made sure to save his document first before Sasuke got the idea of revenge by suddenly slamming his laptop down. "Do I give off the aura that you could perhaps, talk about your love life to me?"

Sasuke halt at that, anger dissipating from his face and he looked down in embarrassment before mumbling something.

"Excuse me? Can you please stop murmuring incoherently?"

"I said, I have no one to talk about these things!" The dark-haired teen yelled before his eyes dropped down in discomfort. "Neji's too preoccupied with the upcoming festival in school and..I-I have no other friends."

Itachi felt himself melting in defeat at seeing his brother's reddening face and the intertwined fidgeting fingers on his lap. With a gentle expression, he slides his chair closer to the man and ruffled his hair fondly. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just..a bit peeved that you're currently…interested in my friend. Naruto of all people."

"What is wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked in complete bafflement as if he truly believed the blond was the epitome of good manners and right conducts. "He's sweet, handsome and strong. He could take care of me effortless. He's the perfect husband material."

What did Naruto done to his younger brother? Itachi's heart clench at having to break Sasuke's pure adoration but it couldn't not be done. "Sasuke…you don't know Naruto at all. You've only spend an afternoon with him while he's been my friend since we were freshmen. He's not really all poetic like you think."

"You're his friend right?" The teen demanded, irritation lacing his tone. "Why are you bad-mouthing him in front of others?"

"Don't take that tone on me Sasuke." He snapped in reply, sending the younger man into sulking silence. "I'm only worrying for your well-being. And Naruto knows I'm gonna spew this to you. Sasuke he's-"

"Conceited, boastful, arrogant, insolent, self-centred man. I know." Sasuke interjected, looking particular remorseful as he huffed. "I'm not as stupid as you like to think brother. I did some research on him before sprinting there. And I admit I haven't seen that side of him in person yet but I can take care of myself Itachi. You don't have to worry for me."

He studied the younger man's face dubiously, not really believing Sasuke knew what he was getting into. "Are you sure about this?"

"Really really sure."

Well, maybe he could put away his brother complex aside for a while and let the younger man dance on his happiness in the meantime. But it doesn't mean he's approving of Naruto as Sasuke's boyfriend or fiancée (God forbid) because everyone knows the blond was liable to the ultimate destruction of a relationship. He'll just have to accede for the momentary being just to not spoil Sasuke's hope.

"_Fine_. Be careful though and I mean it."

* * *

The stack of flyers in his hand was not the usual papers that were the centre of avoidance from students to workers. The initial reactions when a random person approached you and offer the piece of paper were thrown on the grass alongside its infamous reputation. Currently, Itachi had to tell his arm to be a machine for the moment as every student in mile radius ran to him to get a flyer.

Numerous girls were shoving each other aside as they fight over who's the one to get a paper next, hearts permanently stapled in their eyes as they swoon over the brooding prodigy of Uchiha clan. Itachi had a fleeting idea of stopping this bullshit altogether since it was clear he didn't need it but he brushed it off instantly. He should do the normal things a running for presidency does to get his rivals a fair battle. Though he'll be surprise if they haven't back out yet.

He was wearing a black shirt with 'VOTE UCHIHA ITACHI FOR PRESIDENT' written in white bold letters in the front as he handed out his flyers that contains few of the reasons why he should win for this election. He doesn't really give a damn about this but it will ensure the tittle of summa cum laude caged in his hand. He was only glad his friends were helping him in this extraneous job.

And speaking of them, his indifference expression instantly morphed into scowl as his eyes found Naruto. The blonde together with Kiba and Kakashi were with him, giving out flyers to the student in support for his candidacy. That wasn't only it, unfortunately.

After Itachi accidentally slip that Naruto will help out in his campaign, Sasuke took it upon himself to be the good little brother and that he has to help Itachi on this. Their parents approved of his younger brother's brotherly love and proceeded urging him to let Sasuke help him, saying that its only once in a blue moon when the younger man wasn't his usual spoiled self. Itachi couldn't really tell them that the dark-haired teen was only doing it for the sake of spending time with his boyfriend and so with he agreed albeit grudgingly.

This was how Naruto was currently not doing his job properly as he flirts with Sasuke openly, in front of Itachi nonetheless. He watched as those tanned hands continued slipping lower to his brother's buttocks and how Sasuke leaned more to the man's muscular body, his own pale hand coming to Naruto's waist to support himself.

Protectiveness arouse itself, Itachi tried his hardest to stand behind the couple in a way that he won't seem like he was guarding his brother. He continued handing out flyers while keeping both his ear and eyes attentive to what them. When Naruto's hand boldly rested on Sasuke's ass, he coughed loudly and that damnable hand retreated immediately, blue eyes narrowing in disbelief at how close the older Uchiha was.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued his previous tirade, unaware that his boyfriend and brother were currently having a serious glaring contest, "It was really confusing. I thought Sora was the main character but then it was Ventus. And it didn't help that the language was Japanese and I couldn't understand a thing so I gave up on it. By the time I was inform it was actually not the real plot and that I picked the wrong game, I wasn't interested anymore and-"

"Sasuke, babe?" Naruto cut off, putting a halt on the glaring contest and his hand came up to rub the younger man's waist gently. "I'm thirsty. Want to go to the canteen with me for a bit?"

"Sure I-"

"Me too." Itachi pushed his share of stacks to Kiba's chest, eliciting a protest from the brunet. "I was about to fetch for a drink for us and since you two were going, why don't you help me? I'm sure Kiba and Kakashi's thirsty too."

Naruto sent him a suspicious look. "You don't have to come Itachi. We could buy it for you since you're busy here." He pointed to the girls swarming in front of the man, clearly dissatisfied that their object of affection was leaving.

_And let you molest my brother away from me?_ Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hands and with a smile, he tugged him closer. "Come on, Naruto. I can't be that selfish. You're already helping me. Sasuke since this university is one on your list, why don't I introduce you to one of the most famous drinks here? Its coconut flavoured."

"Ahh..the one you bought home one time?" The raven teen pursed his lips thoughtfully before smiling up at his older brother. "Sure. It tasted good."

Smirking triumphantly, Itachi smugly glanced at the glowering blond beside them. "Naruto, you coming?"

"Sure." The man answered drily.

Making sure that his brother was two feet away from his boyfriend, Itachi lead him to the direction of canteen, still feeling smug that Sasuke hadn't protested at having his alone time with Naruto interrupted. Frankly, the teen looks like he wasn't even aware. Good. If Sasuke refused to stay away from Naruto then Itachi just had to make sure the blonde knows whose brother he was fucking with.

When they reached the canteen, there were already a long line on the counter and Itachi grimaced. Such bad luck. Sparing a glance at Naruto, he was annoyed to see that the man was already all over his brother in the time it took Itachi to scanned the crowded room. He averted his eyes instantly when the Sasuke leaned up to peck a kiss on the blonde's lips. Lips pressed in thin line, he lifted his right foot a little, enough to cause the incoming person to trip and sent tumbling on the couple.

He heard a stuttering apologies as the poor man picked himself up, aware that he had just ruined a moment between the two. Itachi smiled in satisfaction and he feigned looking ahead as to not give away he knows what was happening.

"Itachi." Sasuke called softly, poking him gently on the arm. "I have to use the rest room. Wait for me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Naruto offered promptly.

"Really Naruto?" Itachi frowned in mocking tone. "Even in peeing, you have to assist my brother?" The comment shut the blonde off while his brother took offense.

"Stop it brother. Naruto's only helping. Don't worry, I know where to go." And with that, Sasuke left the two alone in tensed atmosphere.

Itachi scoffed, looking ahead again so he could ignore the blonde. Naruto however stepped closer, his forehead knotting as he stared intently on the irate raven. Running a hand through his head, the blonde spoke in a surprisingly clam tone.

"I know you don't like me dating you brother, Itachi. I get it. But you don't have to ruin our friendship over this. I haven't done anything wrong and yet you're already assuming I'm bad for Sasuke."

"I saw the news on a newspaper two days ago." Itachi sent the blond a cautious look. "It says that the president son has a new love affair. I don't like it Naruto. I don't like how they written off my brother like he was just one of your fuck toy."

The blonde stiffened at that and judging by his expression, it was clear it was his first time hearing the news. "Itachi, look. I'm well aware it's your brother I'm dating and I won't treat him lowly as you and that damn reporters believed I would. Sasuke is fragile and I'm trying my best to give him the best of me."

"I sure hope you do. Because you're very lucky I'm even letting this bullshit go on. I don't even know of what exactly is going on between you two and don't go spewing crap like you love him already when we both know you don't."

Naruto's eyes darkened in seriousness, the usually cheerful blonde wiped away as he stared gravely at the stiff Uchiha. "You're right. I don't feel that kind of love for your brother yet but I know he's special to me. You may not believe me, with the reputation I had but I'm assuring you that what I and Sasuke have won't ruin our bond in anyway. I will treat him preciously the way he should be. So stop making this a big deal and drop the cold treatment."

Itachi refused to admit he had just been soften a little at those words. He could see the sincerity in those azure eyes and for a moment, he contemplated whether to really just the matter go but it was quickly dismissed. Naruto would have to prove more before he hand out his brother entirely. The blonde was right though, he has to stop treating him like an enemy rather a friend who stacked up for him for almost four years.

"I'm sorry. But." Itachi gave one last withering glare. "The moment tears spill from Sasuke's eyes because of you; I swear no amount of friendship could stop me from beating you up."

"I expect no less." Naruto grinned playfully as relief washed over his face.

"Sorry, I took so long." Sasuke popped from behind them, casting a relieved look at the shortened line in front of them. "I got a bit lost."

"I told you, you should have let me come."

Itachi pointedly ignore the husky suggestion as he stepped forward again after a student finished ordering.

* * *

**June 9**. The fateful day when nothing but a normal child was born named Uchiha Itachi of the main branch of the Uchiha clan.

The said child, now twenty-one years old muttered a soft 'I'm home' as he slip of his shoes. He was in the middle of pulling his socks when he realized that something was amiss. Their house was quiet. On his birthday. There are so many wrong in that statement.

Frowning, he tried listening for any suspicious sounds but his ears only met the unusual silent. His family was anything but quiet on his birthday. They were either jumping on a big birthday cake or fussing over him. Shedding his shoes quickly, he moved towards the living room where he found his parents fidgeting.

"..what's wrong?" Itachi asked warily, seeing the worried expression on both their faces. Fugaku was rocking his left knee in agitation while Mikoto keep fidgeting on her seat.

Both adults suddenly stood straighter, obviously not expecting to see their oldest son home too soon. "I-Itachi, you're home early. Something happened?" The woman tried to smile but the twitching of her lips gave away.

"What's wrong mother? Father?" He sat facing them on the sofa, dropping his bag beside him as he waited for their answer.

Fugaku waved his hands dismissively, trying to act nonchalance as he pushed the gifts on the glass table towards his son. "Nothing to worry about Itachi. Your mother has been waiting for you so she could cook whatever it is you wanted."

"Yeah. And Itachi, we're sorry we couldn't give you a birthday cake this year. We've been really busy but we'll make it up to you next week. Fugaku got us a ticket for a cruise, isn't that great?" Mikoto beamed, wishing to erase the anxious look on her oldest son's eyes.

Itachi ignored it all for the time being. Obviously, his parents are worrying over something that they don't want Itachi finding out. Too bad, he already wants to know. "You're not telling me something. "

Sighing, Fugaku leaned back on the sofa, dragging a hand through his forehead as he glance worriedly to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "We don't want to ruin your birthday Itachi but…you'll find it out soon anyway. We haven't had anything negative regarding your younger brother's relationship with Namikaze's son. Sasuke's happy and I know all of us here want nothing but for that happiness to stay. Despite the bad reputation of that man, your mother and I didn't do anything to stop their affair."

It was true, Itachi almost smiled at the statement. Sasuke's relationship with Naruto has been strong over the last four months. Their parents learned of it by news and a showbiz talk show and after Naruto learned of Fugaku's displeasure at having to discover by the means of other people, the blonde bravely marched to their house to officially asked permission to date the youngest Uchiha. Let us not go back on how it rained hearts when Sasuke glomp the man with teary eyes, rambling at how romantic that was. It was absolutely maddening.

Itachi's relationship with Naruto though retuned bit by bit. There was no more awkwardness now and they now talk to each other like they used too. Well, except these past few days where Itachi's destiny decided to fucked him up and teamed up with fate that they should make the prodigy enter Naruto's room while his younger brother was on his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs while a muscular body pound him behind.

Itachi clearly remembered his soul escaping him before he ran out, terrified as Sasuke's hoarse cry of pleasure echoed behind. Frankly, it took all his sanity and rationality mixed together before deciding that no, going back to Naruto's loft was not a good idea and that cutting off that dick of his could be put in hold. Since then, he couldn't look the blonde and Sasuke in the eyes without feeling turn-off that he was sure he would not be able to masturbate for three days. Good thing, the two didn't knew he saw the mortifying scene or he'll never live it down.

There was a good thing though amidst this endless nightmare. It was Sasuke's happiness. His younger brother was glooming every day, frequently smiling and far from the emotionally motivated oppress teenager who thought there was nothing in the world but the single goal of one day besting his older brother. And seeing those eyes sparkle with happiness every minute was enough to make Itachi sit still and endure his handless nights.

On the other side, the negative result was his brother's epic smugness and attention-seeker self was growing day by day. Dating a famous personality fit Sasuke the most. He gloat at all the attention he received from the media and was there in every single party Naruto was attending, guarding the blonde like he was some sort of magical being who eats people that was teen foot radius from the man. You would think a high school student would something better to do. There was not a single news that contained any information on the infamous couple that his younger brother let slip through his fingers.

Sasuke was hogging the T.V on the living room every goddamned morning and evening.

"..something' wrong with him."

Itachi snapped out of his musings from that. His forehead knotted at the statement and he could feel dread coming its way. "What do you mean by that mother?"

"Sasuke was supposed to shop for a gift for you. He said Naruto would come with him but one hour hasn't passed yet and your younger brother came storming back. " Mikoto shared a worried look with her husband. "We asked him why he came back early but he wasn't even looking at us. He just mutely walked to his room and shut himself off for the entire day. I've been trying to make him come out but he wasn't answering us."

"Have you tried opening his door with a duplicate key?" Itachi was already getting up from his seat as he hurriedly walked to Sasuke's room. He could feel his parents following him behind and he stopped at wall of keys on the way, plucking out the one to his younger brother.

"Of course we did. But he insisted that he has to be alone."

Halting his parents outside the closed door, he raised his hand and smiled at them in assurance. "I got this." They nodded hesitantly before stepping back, casting one last worried look on the door before leaving.

Itachi was immediately assaulted by Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on' and he has a vague doubt if he's brother was broken-hearted as he was dreading or Naruto proposed marriage. Seeing Sasuke curled form on the floor put a stop to his hesitancy and he instantly dropped beside the younger man.

"Sasuke?" He asked in repressed apprehension and he reached out one hand to tug the younger man to his chest.

As if on cue, tears started falling down as Sasuke raised his head miserably, eyes puff in continued crying. There was a look of small surprise on the raven's face before burying his head to his knees once again. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Itachi whispered softly, rubbing circles on the teen's shoulder to alleviate the pain he was currently going through. "What happened? I swear I'll fucking kill that moronic blonde and shred his limb into pieces."

Sniffing, Sasuke hugged himself tighter; feeling a little bit better that his older brother was there to talk to him. He wanted to get the hurt all day but he couldn't. He couldn't blurt it out to his mother simply because she won't understand and probably say something else. "Naruto..he broke up with me. I don't know why. I have been trying my best to satisfy him in every way I can so I don't understand. Am I lacking something? You're his friend Itachi, you should know if-"

"Fuck him." Growling, the older man hugged his brother closely, fist clenched tight as he thought of million things how he could murder Naruto. That fucking piece of a liar! What about the promise to never ruin their friendship? To take care of his little brother and ensure no tears will be shed? The blonde was lucky he was not in front of Itachi or his balls would be lying in a pool of blood now. "You're not lacking anything Sasuke. You're perfect. It's him that got some serious psychological shit going on. Don't ever think for a second that this is your fault, it's not. It's his lose to let someone like you go."

Itachi's heart drop at feeling his brother shook, sobbing brokenly as he huddled in comfort. "I just-I thought he..I thought we really have something special. He told me he loved me and that I'm gonna be the only one. It doesn't make any sense! Is it because I'm inexperienced in sex? But he's my first, he can't expect me to-"

"Sasuke." Itachi snapped before the subject went into a more dangerous territory. "True love isn't as sparkly as you think so. And clearly, Naruto is not the one. He's just one of those guys who would come into your life, break your heart and then you'll come out stronger." Poking two fingers to the teen's forehead, he smiled in assurance. "The 'one' for you is waiting out there. You'll just have to strengthen your hearts to get past through these monsters."

Looking down in uncertainty, Sasuke twisted his hands in discomfort. " I'm not sure, Itachi. Being with Naruto…was really magical." Itachi was torn if the magical thing was the feelings or the blonde's performance in bed.

"Enough of this." The teen suddenly exclaimed, wiping the tears off his face as he sent Itachi an apologizing smile. " I'm not supposed to be like this on your birthday. I'm sorry brother. I hope it's not too late to mend your ruined day?"

"Of course it's not. Just promise you'll wipe out that sadness in your eyes. It doesn't suit you."

The next day, Itachi was more than prepare for an all-out battle that will surely involve blood and lots of it. Glaring at every student his eyes could reach, he was able to reach his class without any innocent's life coming to waste. It was smart of the girls to get intimated for once or the Uchiha will not hold his wrath, vagina be damn.

He instantly saw him, blankly staring ahead while his hand absently twirled a pen. It grated on his nerves that the blonde wasn't even trying to hide, as if he was parading his nasty self to Itachi. Calming himself enough to not lunge on the man the second he moved, the dark-haired man marched to the unaware blonde, flipping the table with a hard kick.

The sound it made startled everyone and the student waited anxiously as Itachi grabbed the blonde collar hard, veins visible on his tightly clench fist. "What a birthday gift you gave me yesterday Naruto. What? No explanations? Not trying to save your life now? Good because nothing shit you'll say will fucking erase the betrayal I'm feeling right now!"

But those azure-eyes just continued staring and before anyone could blink, Naruto was already thrown back as Itachi's fist connected to his face. The blonde didn't even try fighting back as those hard punch landed all over his body, just enduring it with half-lidded eye. No students attempted to stop the bristling Uchiha and it was not after Kiba and Kakashi entered the room in panic that the one-sided war was stop.

Pulling the cursing dark-haired man from the bloody blonde, Kakashi screamed to calm the fuck down. Itachi seems to get a hold of himself a little and shrugging the hands from his shoulder, he glared coldly down the quiet blonde. "I hope whatever sick, twisted pleasure you got from hurting my younger brother was worth our friendship and the trust I gave you. From now own. I have no connections with you anymore."

And with that, Itachi Uchiha left the room.

The following days were tension-filled. No single students were spare of the fight that ensues between Naruto and Itachi. It was even made headline for several tabloids about how the prodigy of Uchiha clan fought the president's son after the latter cruelly broke up with the Uchiha's younger brother.

Sasuke, surprisingly didn't berserk when he learned of what his brother did to his ex. The younger man continued his life as if nothing happens, refusing to talk anymore when Itachi continued probing him to let it out. Naruto on the other hand was also keeping the same attitude. The blonde had been staying out of anyone's way even his best friend Kiba was perturbed at the manner.

Four days after the accident, Kakashi approached Itachi in class after he was about to gather his things. Lifting a brow in question, the raven picked up his bag, clearly not in the mood to chat. The grey-haired man stopped him halfway through the room.

"The president going to be impeach in the court."

Itachi stiffened for a moment before turning cold eyes to the masked man. "I have nothing to do with that information. If there is someone you should lecturing about its Naruto. He claimed to love my brother but too coward to face his own shits, that's his problem not mine."

* * *

On Wednesday, the whole country watched in shock as their current president faced the scrutinizing eyes that scattered the court. Minato Namikaze was charged of three grounds, betrayal of public trust, graft and corruption. The media people feast on the event, nobody having to expect this turn of events.

Arguments went back and forth every day about the impeachment. The president was by far the most loved official of the mass people and news coverage of the case played in every television. The allegedly accusation of one third of the House pointed to a particular deal that was signed by Minato. The president loaned money for the deal in a neighbouring country, a total money of five-hundred million dollars when the cost of the deal was only two-hundred dollars. He was currently being question as to where the left money went.

Itachi pressed his lips together, observing the murmurs of every male student on the locker room, all directed to a silent blonde. Naruto didn't halt his studies like everyone was expecting, he continued going to school despite the questions thrown at him left to right regarding what his father was going through.

Naruto kept his mouth shut, walking through campus with a distant look and blank expression. Kiba had tried getting to him on countless occasions but the blonde insisted on being left alone. He hadn't looked at Itachi through it all.

"I heard his family's planning on migrating to another country." A barely audible whisper came from Itachi's back and he instantly still before sending his patented glare to the two men gossiping shamelessly behind him. They immediately scattered away.

The whole situation kept Itachi on edge every day. Now that he knows where the blonde was coming from, he still refused to make the first move to open up. Naruto was being a coward all this time and it grated on his nerves every time he watched his younger brother who took the attitude of a mute. If only the blond would be strong enough to wiggle his way through this then Itachi wouldn't have a problem.

A ear-splitting sound floaded thoughout the room, making everyone freeze in trepidation as the door nearly was ripped its hinges. Hiding his smirk, Itachi closed his locker gently, eyes going to the shocked blonde who was in the middle of putting his pants on behind the towel wrapped around his waist.

He had been waiting for this since he saw the teen furiously banging everything he could hold inside their house. It was only a matter of time before the brat snapped and take matters on his own.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, staring in surprise at the bristling Uchiha marching towards him in furious steps.

"Answer me Naruto." Sasuke barked, thrusting a finger through the blonde's bare chest. "Am I good-looking?"

"Wha—"

"Yes or no!"

"Yes."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Do I satisfy you in bed?"

Multiple gasp was heard and Itachi crossed his arms calmly, leaning on a locker as he eyed the scene in amusement.

"Sasuke what-"

"Answer me dammit!"

"Of course you do, you know-"

Stepping closer, Sasuke looked up to the blonde with determined eyes, hands going up to rest on broad-shoulders. " Then do you love me?"

Gaze dropping to the ground, Naruto gave a tired sigh as he wrapped his arms around the raven. Burying his face unto a pale shoulder, he whispered in a pained voice while rubbing Sasuke's back. "I do. I love you so much it..I can't put it in words. But you have to understand, my family's in a crisis right now. I don't want you to get caught up in the middle of this.."

"Goddammit Naruto!" Sasuke thumped the blonde's back lightly, a smile slowly curving up his lips. "I don't care. I know your father didn't do any of this. He's a good man." Leaning back a little, the raven cupped the man's face, wishing to erase the sorrow painted on those eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"I'll stand by your side. That's what marriage is right?"

Itachi jerked at that. Pulling himself up, he strode towards the intense staring going on between the couple, ignoring the gaping people on the way. He could see the tension leaving Naruto's body bit by bit and the smile on his brother's face was growing each passing second. His heart twisted pleasantly at seeing happiness graze the teen's face again but to hell with it, he'll put a second word before this lead to eloping towards the setting sun.

"Naruto."

The man stiffened in automatic as he turned his head in slow motion, hands clenched at his side, ready for argument again. "Itachi..look man. I know I don't deserve this second-"

"We're friends right?" The older Uchiha smirked, inching forward. "I'm giving you a second chance to make up for my birthday. Six months."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dubiously. "Six months what?"

"Six months for you to court my brother before you can get my approval once again."

"WHAT?"

"Hn. I think that's a good idea."

"B-But.."

With a hard slap to the gawking blonde's cheek, meant to cheer him up, Itachi Uchiha exited the room. Naruto's protest echoed behind together with Sasuke's encouragements and with a final smirk, he thought of how much spoiled his brother was, always getting what he wants in the end.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Hai..this is the first fic I've managed to finished in such a short time(except CP). I was having fun at first but towards the end, I was just blabbering meaninglessly. I know you felt it too. And regarding the impeachment, I made it up. I know nothing about it except the things I googled and the news that reached me on the impeachment of our Chief of Justice. Gomenasai. T_T And sorry with the mistakes I made, I had no enough time to go through it fully.

**PS:** Is anyone curious about how this story went through Sasuke's point of view? I'm itching to do it but I'm having second thoughts. This is for Itachi's b-day so I don't want to spoil it by not making it exclusive..but…anyhow, anyway, anywhere, what the heck, please leave me a review! Onegai minna! And oh before I forgot, please watch out for my incoming one-shots/two-shots every special occasion. ^_^


End file.
